Zack Fair
"'' ''I would protect my family... Sonner then I would protect ANYTHING else! Even the planet itself!!" ~Zack Fair Zack Fair is an optimistic, high spirited character wielding the famed Buster Sword played by Starkiller657. ''He has jet black spiked hair, mako blue-green eyes, and fair skin. Though originally wearing his standard SOLDIER First Class Outfit, he was gifted a new, "Hero's Outfit" by the Cetra, which was black, with golden plated shoulders and other golden plated armor on his upper torso. There's also golden plating on his gloves, as well as a golden knuckle which gives his punches extra strength Story Original Biography posted by Starkiller657 on his profile: ''Zack grew up in Gongaga, always the adventurous one, he never wanted to stay in one place for too long. He grew up hearing stories about the SOLDIER hero Sephiroth, and he grew up with the dream to become a hero. Since his dream was to become a hero, he thought joining SOLDIER would be the best means to achieve the goal, so he left Gongaga for Midgar at the age of thirteen and joined the shinra electric power company. Zack became a SOLDIER second class at the age sixteen and trained under Angeal Hewley, a first class SOLDIER. Zack and Angeal were deployed to Wutai to end the war and close to the end of the mission they were separated and when he went to find him he was missing, Sephiroth suspected Angeal had join Genesis Rhapsodos, another first class who deserted shinra for unknown reasons, Zack wouldn't believe it. Sometime '' ''afterwards Zack was sent to Banora, where he saw Genesis and Angeal and it seemed Sephiroth was correct, Angeal was working with Genesis. Sometime later Zack was promoted to first class SOLDIER, and at that moment Genesis' army attacked and Zack was ordered to get Hollander but was interrupted by Angeal, they had a short conversation then Zack refused to fight him and Angeal sent a magic shockwave that destroyed the platform under him causing him to fall, perhaps the fall should've ended him, but by luck he landed in a flower bed that broke his fall. He regained consciousness a short time afterwards, and he met a girl named Aerith, and he asked her for a date, which he thought she refused but later she told him otherwise. A while after that Zack was told to go to Modeoheim and along the way he meets a shinra grunt named Cloud who wants to join SOLDIER. During the mission in Modeoheim Zack had to fight Angeal and he defeated him and Angeal gave him the Buster Sword before he died. After getting the Buster Sword Zack changed his hair, and after some other missions and visits to Aerith he was told that he and Sephiroth were to go to Nibelheim. Zack and Sephiroth were there a few days and at the sight of seeing his "mother's" name at the reactor, Sephiroth studied JENOVA and after doing so went insane and killed the people in Nibelheim and burned the city. Zack confronted Sephiroth and fought him, which ended in Zack's defeat, and then Cloud used the Buster Sword and took Sephiroth down. Zack awoke four years later after him and Cloud had been experimented on by shinra, and due to mako poisining Cloud couldn't do very much, so Zack took him and they were on the run from shinra. Zack decided he had to go to Midgar, because he wanted to be with Aerith again and he had to be. Zack still clashed with Genesis and eventually Zack fought Genesis for the last time and defeated him. He was close to Midgar, riding to the bed of a truck with could, until he heard gunfire, and he knew he had to fight so he put cloud somewhere safe and went to fight the army of shinra grunts, he had to protect Cloud, even if it cost him his life, which it inevitably did. Zack was close to death when Cloud came and Zack gave him the Buster Sword just as Angeal did for him and passed into the lifestream, his last thoughts about Aerith. From the lifestram Zack spoke to Cloud during Cloud's adventure, and spoke to him once again during Sephiroth's third return. Zack thought he wa done in the world, that is until one faithful day he was thrown back into life and woke in the church in the slums, unsure of how. ~RolePlay~ After returning to life, Zack found that Aerith had feelings for his best friend, Cloud, as well. After a long chain of events, however, Aerith accepted Zack as a boyfriend again, while Cloud found comfort with Tifa. A time afterwards, the two were in the City of the Ancients, while Aerith showed him the city after contacting the planet. The two went into a certain house, soon coming to a strange gate that before was closed, and unopenable, inside were gifts from the Cetra, to show Zack and Aerith were the Protectors of the Planet, Zack got a black outfit with various parts of Golden plating on it, while Aerith got a most elegant white dress, lined with pink. It didn't take long after that for Zack to ask for Aerith's hand in marriage, which she agreed to. Their wedding day was rather chaotic because of the intervention of Kadaj, though he was expelled, and they had their wedding the the very place he both met, and proposed to the flower selling Cetra, the Sector 5 Church. Zack himself took leadership of Avalanche because Cloud wasn't exactly leading them very well, being away much, they all just seemed to look to Zack for leadership, he unspokenly became the leader. Zack and Aerith soon had two children, after some complications with ShinRa, the children, Zane and Ariel's ages were both advanced to teenagers, which was rather strange, though it happened to other kids as well, including a girl named Aisha Crescent, who Zane seemed to take an interest in... Ever since then, Zack has done many things, including shutting down reactors with the help of Stark Liler, defeating Sephiroth, he even defeated a "Manikin" of a being called Feral Chaos. Weapons and Abilities Zack always uses his signature Buster Sword, as given to him by his mentor, Angeal Hewly. Cloud uses his Tsurugi, so Zack uses the Buster Sword. His powers have grown immensely since coming back to life, he hardly ever uses his Digital Memory Wave any longer, for it just furthers his ties to ShinRa and SOLDIER in his opinion, which he wanted no part of any longer. He's developed many moves, some of which he's shown others, Zane being one of them, but he seemed more interested in making his own fighting style then learning from Zack, much to Zack's sadness, which he kept a secret.